


Nimble Fingers: An Ode to Ben Solo's Hands

by bunilicious



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Ben is thicc, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Devoted Reylo, F/M, Female Gaze, Fluff and Smut, Hands, Magic Fingers, POV Rey (Star Wars), Penis Size, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Stretching, Thirsty Rey, Vaginal Fingering, just enough, only a bit of plot, reylo smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunilicious/pseuds/bunilicious
Summary: His hands journeyed upwards, caressing her calves with the same deft motions, the result of years of careful study and practice – and of several months in which he acquainted himself with her body, learning each muscle and sinew, each naked hollow and curve.He knew her so well, but at the same time he knew nothing about her at all. The only words they exchanged were simple pleasantries, an obligatory prelude to the sheer moments of bliss in which he unraveled her, picking apart every broken piece of her flesh and restoring it to its natural state.He was a stranger who worked her flushed body with the devotion of a lover.------------A REYLO MODERN AU





	Nimble Fingers: An Ode to Ben Solo's Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlyCoffeeIsStrongCoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyCoffeeIsStrongCoffee/gifts).



> This is a prompt fic written for the House Swolo Fic Exchange of the Reylo Writing Den. I really hope you enjoy it. :D
> 
> Special thank you to Azuwrite for agreeing to beta this piece for me. <3

Nimble Fingers

\- An Ode to Ben Solo’s Hands -

 

 

 

 

He began by touching her ankles, applying light pressure on her aching skin.

 

Rey sighed contently on the warm bed, pressing her forehead against the sturdy surface as his hands worked, those nimble fingers making her skin tingle with each circular movement.

 

“Mmmm,” she moaned, her eyelids fluttering closed. “That feels so good, Ben.”

 

His hands journeyed upwards, caressing her calves with the same deft motions, the result of years of careful study and practice – and of several months in which he acquainted himself with her body, learning each muscle and sinew, each naked hollow and curve.

 

She sat on her stomach, her arms limp on each side, her legs parted to allow him better access to her thighs, awaiting his touch with a ravenous hunger. Ben took his time however, lavishing each sore muscle with attention, his slick palms a balm upon her feverish skin.

 

Soon enough, he palmed her thighs, and her core clenched at the contact, moisture gathering at her folds. In moments such as this, Rey was thankful she still wore lingerie, unwilling to reveal the extent of her arousal. They had known each other for months now, and no man had ever become so attuned to the needs of her body before Ben.

 

Ben and his large hands and his smooth palms. Ben and his gentle caress and his deft fingers.

 

He knew her so well, but at the same time he knew nothing about her at all. The only words they exchanged were simple pleasantries, an obligatory prelude to the sheer moments of bliss in which he unraveled her, picking apart every broken piece of her flesh and restoring it to its natural state.

 

He was a stranger who worked her flushed body with the devotion of a lover.

 

“Right there,” she murmured, her left cheek pressed against the bed’s surface as his fingers rubbed her inner thighs, his joints only a breath away from touching the flimsy fabric of her underwear. Heat pooled in her lower body, and a new wave of moisture dampened the white cotton.

 

The apples of her cheeks turned into a dusty shade of pink at the act, as thoughts of Ben’s nimble fingers turned to thoughts of his nimble tongue, and the ways in which he could substitute one for the other. Her toes curled at the fantasy, and she let out a deep sigh, much to the oblivious movements of the strong man who stood above her.

 

He was all broad shoulders and muscular arms, and in possession of the silkiest hair she’d ever seen on a guy – dark ink contrasting with a face as pale as the moon, dotted sparingly with moles that gave character to his already sensitive-looking face. Ben’s countenance suited him, the movements of his hands betraying a contemplative and attentive nature that radiated through his thoughtful brown eyes, slightly widened as if he always beheld something fascinating with his stare.

 

When she had first met him – right on the bed on which she lay, stretched for his perusal – Rey had been startled by the intensity in his gaze, a pair of brown eyes that were so penetrating they seemed to peel off every layer which concealed her. And she was not referring to clothing – Rey had worn none that day as she awaited his expert touch – but instead she thought of something far more piercing that seemed to settle in the very depths of her soul.

 

“Oh,” she cried out all of a sudden. She had been so enraptured by her reveries that she hardly noticed he’d moved on to her waist, his large palms gently caressing her sides.

 

“Does it hurt?” he asked her, his hands stilled on her flushed skin, trailing soothing circles with his thumbs.

 

“Just a bit,” she wailed, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. “Please be gentle, Ben.”

 

He did as she asked, continuing his ministrations, careful not to push her over the edge of tolerance. Rey hovered somewhere between pleasure and pain, welcoming him as his touch healed her, bringing her to new and exciting heights. He worked her tender flesh with his fingers, pressing gently to see how much she could withstand before resting his palms on her hips, the heat of his skin sending warm tendrils coursing through her small frame.

 

Her back soon followed, and at that point she was moaning uncontrollably, demanding more of his touch, more of his large hands and his long fingers, everything he had left to give her. Much to her relief, Ben obliged her, trailing his fingers up and down her back. He rubbed her lower back, her shoulder blades, her sore nape – leaving no spot untouched, every muscle caressed and kneaded by his clever fingers until she melted on the bed, her aching limbs flushed and limp.

 

“Turn around,” he said, withdrawing his hands as quickly as he uttered the command.

 

Rey’s eyelids fluttered open as if awakened from a trance, her mind dazed and jumbled. Bereft by the absence of his touch, she obeyed, her throbbing muscles forgotten in an instant, replaced by the urgent need to welcome his caress anew.

 

Her back pressed against the warm bed, she rested her hands to the side, closing her eyes again as she awaited him to resume the delicious torment.

 

She knew how he would proceed. He would start with her shoulders, paying special attention to her collarbone, as she had instructed him the first time. Then he would move lower, languidly stroking her stomach and waist before settling his large palms on her thighs, kneading her to the edge of ecstasy.

 

Ben did just that, his fingers brushing the column of her neck, the tips settling gently on her shoulders. He worked her tired flesh, his delightful touch settling in the marrow of her bones.

 

“That feels amazing,” she moaned as he rubbed her skin in circular motions. “Fuck, you’re so good at this.”

 

She was rewarded with a chuckle, and her eyelids fluttered open in time to watch him withdraw his hands, pausing only briefly before focusing on her stomach.

 

As soon as he touched her waist, she gasped, the contact making her ticklish.

 

“I’m sorry,” Ben said, his palms now hovering a breadth away from her sensitive skin, his voice strangely gruff.

 

“It’s okay,” she reassured him. Closing her eyes again, she mulled over the sudden shift in his tone. He had never been so quick with her before.

 

She idly wondered if something troubled him. If she had done or said something to displease him. In this moment she realized how strange this relationship – if one could even call it that – was. He knew her so intimately, not just on a physical level, but also whenever she felt the need to confide something in him – lay out some of the difficulties she’d encountered at her real estate job.

 

However, Ben remained a mystery to her. Sometimes, in the privacy of her home, when she’d touch herself and conjure images of him slipping inside her from behind, she wondered what he did outside their sessions. Did he have any hobbies? A family?

 

She clenched her jaw as the last thought seeped into her mind, unwinding like a poisonous bloom.

 

A girlfriend?

 

So absorbed was she by this troubling notion, that she failed to notice how quickly he’d moved to rubbing her thighs.

 

The contact jostled her from her thoughts, and she masked her nervous tension with an innocent cough. His touch unleashed a new wave of arousal, washing over her flushed body from head to toe. Her mind was spinning, enraptured by the firm manner in which his fingers pressed against her skin, the electrifying contact between his palms and her firm flesh eliciting another desperate moan.

 

Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes, as her uncertainties made way for the unhappy knowledge that this exquisite torment would soon be over. She squinted her closed eyes, as if willing the offensive moisture away.

 

Letting out a deep sigh, Rey tried to console herself with hopeful thoughts. This would not be their last meeting, of that she was certain. He would once more lavish her weary flesh with his attention, providing her with a new collection of fantasies in which –

 

“That will be $60. You can pay at the reception desk,” Ben announced, withdrawing his hands as if she’d scorched him.

   

 

~*~

 

 

Rey sat up on her massage table, supporting herself on her elbows as if she were dazed. Her mind swirled with filthy thoughts starring her massage therapist, his large palms resting on her hips as he thrust inside her from behind. Shaking her head, Rey tried to sweep those fantasies away, if only for a brief moment. She would have ample time to indulge in them during the night, where the cover of darkness paved the way for her uninhibited display of lust.

 

“I’ll let you change,” Ben told her, nodding as he strode to the door. He slipped out of the room in a flash, his speed surprisingly unusual.

 

For a few stolen seconds, Rey pondered at his strange behavior. Ben always behaved in an outlandish way upon the conclusion of their massage sessions, but he’d never been so obvious about it.

 

Standing up on the cold floor tile, Rey could not help but wonder if she’d said or done something to offend him. Was her arousal obvious?

 

The simple question made her already heated skin flush even further, as if she were battling a wasting fever. She pressed her knuckles to her forehead, willing herself to calm down, fully aware that nothing would result from the unrequited crush she harbored for her stupidly attractive massage therapist.

 

Rey put on her clothes, a simple pair of jeans and a matching blue tank top, her hands trembling as she pulled up the zipper. Her frazzled mind could only focus on the pressing need to rush to her apartment for a cold shower – and a much-needed session with her vibrator.

 

However, just as she slipped on her shoes, a loud knock interrupted her thoughts, breaking through the barrier of sinful thoughts like a bullet.

 

She turned around, furrowing her brows at the unexpected disruption. “Yes?”

 

“It’s me, Ben,” she heard his unmistakable deep voice from behind the door. “A-are you decent?”

 

Tilting her head at the curious hesitation in his voice, Rey leaned against the massage bed. It was, she knew, a weak attempt to appear composed in his presence, to act as if she hadn’t spent the last hour fantasizing about his tongue on her clit or his cock rubbing against her swollen folds.

 

“Um yes.” She ran a hand through her hair. “You can come in.”

 

The door opened in an instant, his broad frame dominating the small entrance. Rey took in his appearance as he slipped inside, a tall hunk of a man built like a tree, all strong legs and powerful arms. He wore a pair of white pants and a matching short sleeved shirt, with the fitness center’s logo inscribed in blue thread right over his left pectoral. She’d seen this uniform on the other massage therapists of course, but none of them filled the shapeless clothes quite like Ben. The loose-fitting garments failed to disguise his strong muscles and firm chest, the delicious sight of his hard nipples peeking through the thin fabric.

 

Rey wet her lips. “Can I help you?”

 

Closing the door behind him, Ben's brown eyes widened as he stared at her face. She blinked in confusion, not quite knowing where to focus her gaze on. Curling her toes, she settled on the floor as a suitable option.

 

“Actually, you’re probably the only one who can help me,” he said. “It’s been a six-month struggle and I think I’m finally ready to put an end to it.”

 

Furrowing her brows, Rey looked up, her eyes colliding with his large chest. The apples of her cheeks reddened like a blooming flower. “W-what can I do for you?”

 

Her gaze travelled higher, emboldened with a terrible abruptness by his words and what they might mean. She paused for a fraction of a second to stare at his jaw and the fascinating way he clenched it, as if encouraging himself to voice a desperate secret.

 

“Just say what you need, and I’ll help you,” she murmured, watching as his plump lips parted to make his desire known.

 

Ben took a deep breath. “I need to find an apartment,” he said in a firm voice. “And you’re the only real estate agent I know.”   

 

 

~*~

 

 

Two days later, Rey met with Ben to show him some potential apartments on sale. As he listed his requirements, her hopeful heart sank with each word.

 

“I definitely need a big kitchen,” he began. “Granite counter tops, new appliances. You know the drill.”

 

She nodded as if she were imprisoned in the midst of a haze.

 

“Large bedroom,” he continued. “I need to fit a king-sized bed in it.”

 

 _Of course, you do,_ Rey said to herself, unable and unwilling to voice her sorrow out loud. “With your budget, you could probably get a guest bedroom as well,” she said instead, adopting her professional real estate agent voice.

 

 _Girlfriend or not, I still have to do my job_ , she chanted in her mind as they headed out of the real estate office. She drove him to one of the neighborhoods close by to show him a two-bedroom condo with a nice view of the city.

 

“I think you’ll really like this one,” Rey said as they stepped out of the car, plastering the world’s fakest smile on her face. “It has a spacious kitchen just as you requested, and plenty of room to entertain guests.”

 

“Oh, I don’t really throw parties,” he said, slipping his hands in the pockets of his ripped jeans. “I like to keep to myself, to be honest.”

 

Rey’s gaze travelled down his frame, still unused to seeing him out of his uniform. Wearing only a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, his body still looked delectable, and his wide chest strained against the thin fabric. If she looked closer, she could probably glimpse his nipples hardening.

 

Biting her lip, Rey turned around to head inside the building. “Either way, it comes fully furnished and turn key,” she continued, running a hand through her hair.

 

They entered the apartment building and slipped inside one of the elevators. “It’s on the twentieth floor, so you’ll get a nice view of the city.”

 

She pressed the corresponding button and the doors closed, mercilessly entrapping them in a tight space. Rey contemplated the blinking numbers, stuck between the wish to escape her predicament and the hope that the elevator would get stuck somewhere in between the sixth and seventh floor.

 

“I can appreciate a nice view,” he agreed, his thoughtful eyes resting, curiously enough, on her face.

 

She blushed profusely at that, while simultaneously clenching her right hand in a small effort to temper her reaction to his penetrating gaze. To remind herself that he was off limits now.

 

“I-I assumed you’d want his-and-hers bathroom sinks,” she said instead as the elevator doors opened.

 

Rey slipped out in a rush, her gaze focused on the wide corridor leading to his potential apartment. Clutching her purse, she opened it and fished out a key.

 

“Why would you assume that?” she heard Ben ask from behind as she fumbled with the key.

 

Turning around, Rey caught him gazing at her with narrowed look, confusion etched on his beautiful face. “I-I..”

 

Why had she? Rey looked down at the small key in her hand. The silver colored object glistened under the overhead lights as if asking her the same question.

 

“Did you assume that because I want a large kitchen?” Ben asked, his amused tone followed by a light chuckle.

 

As she tilted her head up, Rey noticed he’d crossed his arms, his sly smirk daring her to reply. She simply nodded.

 

“You don’t have _anything_ to worry about, Rey,” he told her, his brown eyes sparkling with something akin to mischief as he emphasized the curious word.

 

Rey narrowed her brows, perplexed by the meaning of his statement. “I’m not worried,” she retorted, turning around to unlock the door.

 

She stepped inside the apartment, pretending she did not hear the strange way Ben’s sigh mixed with a hint of laughter.    

 

 

~*~

 

 

It always fascinated Rey just how much information she could glean about a person from their real estate preferences.

 

Fortunately for her, Ben was no exception. As they toured the spacious apartment – furnished tastefully with mid-century style pieces in a cross between hygge and a minimalist aesthetic – Rey had come to understand exactly who Ben Solo was outside of his job as a massage therapist.

 

For starters, he actually owned the fitness center she went to, opting to also practice his initial career on the side. He liked to stay indoors and read, and when he wasn’t reading he was either working out or cooking.

 

As someone who lived off dozens of takeout menus, all stuck to her fridge with tacky magnets from overpriced souvenir shops, Rey could not help but be in awe of someone who had the patience and skill to cook meals at home.

 

“I burn toast,” she said as she leaned against one of the granite countertops. She looked over at Ben, who was busy inspecting the stainless-steel fridge. “Cooking and I just don’t click.”

 

He closed the door and regarded her with a thoughtful expression. “Well then how about I cook something for you once you find me a new apartment?”

 

Clutching the granite counter top, Rey straightened herself, knees suddenly trembling.

 

“Only if you want to, of course,” he said, raising his left hand to rub the back on his neck. “I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything.”

 

She took in his appearance, and his pensive features glistened with something akin to concern. “You’re not making me uncomfortable,” she replied, the tip of her tongue darting out to wet her lips. “Not at all.”

 

Taking a step closer, Ben peered into her eyes, as if he wanted to make sure she was telling him the truth. She looked up at him, marveling as she always did over his height and the impossible outline of his muscles against his flimsy shirt.

 

She inhaled deeply, taking in his scent. He smelled of sandalwood and soap, a common scent for most men, but on him the combination was irresistible. Rey had spent many sleepless nights wondering if this was merely the result of pheromones, or the consequence of how stupidly attractive he was.

 

“Can you show me the bedroom?” Ben asked, his wide chest expanding as he breathed in.

 

Nodding, Rey turned around, her frazzled mind too unfocused to settle on any options that could explain why she felt so drawn to him.

 

They slipped inside the master bedroom, tastefully furnished in the sleek contemporary and minimalist style that seemed to always appeal to the general masses. The floor to ceiling windows were large enough to allow for a copious amount of natural light – and the curious gaze of potential neighbors.

 

“Obviously, you can personalize it as you wish,” Rey said, gesturing at the simple white furniture.

 

The focal point of the room was undoubtedly the bed, a king-sized monstrosity that could certainly provide enough room for its potential owner. The sheets were a dark grey, contrasting nicely with the pristine frame.

 

Turning to look at him, Rey’s eyes widened when she realized he was staring at her, his brown orbs glistening with a mesmerizing and raw energy that washed over her like a tidal wave.

 

“I like what I see,” he said, stroking his chin with his large palm. “A lot, actually.”

 

Rey shivered despite herself and looked away. She knew he was talking about the bedroom, and the apartment as a whole. After all, she’d taken great pains to find something that would suit him, not only because she wanted to see him happy, but also because it was her job to make the sale. Nonetheless, her heart still fluttered in a very unusual way, and she pressed a fist to her chest in a desperate search for composure.

 

“I’m glad,” she replied, becoming suddenly interested in the large rug located in the center of the room, studying the intricate square patterns woven in white thread – thin lines lost in a vast sea of blues and deep greys.

 

An awkward silence descended upon the room as Ben went in to check the attached bathroom. Rey stayed put, giving him the space he needed to gawk at the large shower and tub, both of which she hoped would be accommodating enough for his tall frame.

 

Once he concluded his inspection, Ben re-entered the bedroom, his body filling up the doorway - all broad shoulders and muscular arms available for her perusal. He closed the bathroom door and leaned against it, staring at her with furrowed eyebrows, as if something puzzled him.

 

Rey padded to him, crossing her arms behind her back to hide her trembling fingers, aching as they were to tear off his offending shirt and travel across the wide expanse of his chest.

 

“I’ll take it,” Ben said, interrupting her reveries.

 

The words stopped Rey dead in her tracks, high heels sinking in the plush carpet. “What?”

 

He crossed his arms, the corners of his mouth curling up as if she’d said something amusing. “I said I’ll take it.”

 

“B-but,” she stuttered, trying to regain her footing. “This is the first apartment you’ve seen.”

 

Uncrossing his arms, Ben approached her. He towered over her by a good deal, and Rey had to look up to catch a glimpse of his expression. His brown orbs beheld her in something resembling delight, yet deep in his gaze she could discern something almost primal in nature.

 

“I’m not difficult to please,” he murmured as his eyes sought hers with intent.

 

The apples of her cheeks turned pink, and a wave of scorching heat washed over her, pooling between her legs. Rey took a deep breath, as if she found herself in the middle of the desert instead of inside an air-conditioned apartment.

 

“Did I please you then?” she asked, and the moment those five words came out of her mouth she wanted to pinch herself at her audacity.

 

If Ben seemed offended by her question, he showed no indication. Instead, a wide grin broke upon his face, and Rey wondered for a brief moment if he thought of mocking her.

 

However, Ben simply nodded, and his right hand reached out to tuck a tendril of hair behind her ear. Rey’s breath hitched, and her lips parted ever so slightly as he wet his own.

 

“Ben,” she murmured, not exactly knowing why she felt the pressing need to utter his name – the one syllable word she’d screamed countless of times in the privacy of her bedroom as she touched herself.

 

“Can I kiss you?” he asked her, and as soon as he opened his mouth Rey nodded, her eyes rounding in complete surprise and anticipation.  

 

Ben cupped her cheeks then, his gesture eager and impatient, and slanted his lips over her own.

 

 

~*~

 

 

He was an audacious kisser.

 

Rey moaned into his mouth as he wrapped his arms around her, resting his large hands right on her ass, squeezing her behind as he pulled her flush against his body. She reveled in his hunger, tasting his desire on his lips as they melted into each other, consumed by the scorching flames of their mutual passion. Her trembling hands rested on his shoulders, holding on to his broad shoulders as if she feared collapsing from the overwhelming heat radiating from her flushed skin.

 

“You have no idea how much I want you,” Ben murmured when they parted for breath. His lips were moist, and he was visibly panting from the weight of his arousal.

 

Rey’s eyes widened at his words, desperation to assuage the passion simmering inside her, seeping through her veins, moving lower until it pooled between her legs.

 

Rubbing her thighs, she pulled him against her, tasting his lips anew, too parched for him to waste time on words when her actions could speak for themselves. Her hands journeyed upwards, raking his incredibly soft hair, her small fingernails digging into his scalp until he groaned against her lips and tightened his hold on her behind.

 

With a deep breath, Rey pulled away after a few moments, trailing kisses across his jawline.

 

“Tell me I’m not dreaming,” she said at last, her breath brushing against his ear. “You truly want me?”

 

“I’ve wanted you for months, Rey.” His hands journeyed upwards, gently brushing her spine with his knuckles, his touch so different than when he massaged her every week.

 

Rey shivered, running her trembling hands through his hair. The apples of her cheeks bloomed a deep pink as she pulled back to gaze at him, searching his features for the truth behind his confession.

 

She did not have to look long. Ben’s desire for her surged deep in his brown eyes, simmering pools of desire that burned through her tender flesh as if it were made of fragile parchment.

 

“You have no idea how much I struggled to contain myself,” he continued, his large hands splayed over her shoulder blades, branding her back with the heat of his palms. “To try and pretend you weren’t aroused by my touch. I was simply doing my job, and there you were – burning for me as I worked your body. I didn’t know what to do with myself. I wasn’t massaging you to give you an orgasm.”

 

Rey’s hands stilled in his hair as she took in his confession. “I tried to control my… reactions,” she began, not quite sure how to reply.

 

“You can’t tell your body what to do. That’s not how it works,” he said. “You don’t have to apologize or defend yourself. I don’t want to embarrass you.”

 

“You’re not,” she amended, her fingers moving lower, resting on his nape as she played with the tips of his hair. “I just don’t know how to take this all in. For months I thought I was going insane with the thought of wanting you.”

 

Ben nodded, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. “Trust me, I felt it too.”

 

A brief pause settled as Rey examined his words, her mind attempting to find purchase. A sharp spike of fear nestled somewhere in her heart, sending the first painful tremors through her small frame.

 

“Was your decision to buy an apartment genuine?” she asked him, suddenly recalling the unusual swiftness with which he’d made his decision.

 

He tilted his head, confusion and horror simultaneously etched on his features. “I’m not buying a house to get in your pants,” Ben replied, one of his hands moving up to brush against her nape.

 

A tendril of desire coursed through her then, unfurling its bloom between her legs, bathing her core with the mark of her arousal.

 

“I genuinely need a new place to live in,” he continued. “And you’re really fucking good at your job.”

 

Her lips curled up. “Thank you. I take pride in my work.”

 

Ben nodded, understanding settled in his gaze. “And, honestly, I probably would have asked you for a celebratory drink after closing on the sale. I didn’t expect any of this to happen.”

 

“Did you change your mind?” she teased him.

 

“No,” he replied, his voice firm. “I still need a house and this place suits me fine. I still want to have a drink with you.” He took a deep breath. “I’ll do anything you want me to do.”

 

Rey’s old fantasies swirled in her mind in a potent mixture. “Anything?”

 

His gaze darkened, as if he had read her thoughts. “I’d fuck you right on this bed if you want.” His thumb trailed lazy circles on her skin. “Tell me, Rey, do you think of me when you touch yourself?”

 

 

~*~

 

 

Rey pulled herself away from him, her breath incredibly uneven. “Do you want me to show you?”

 

Looking into Ben’s eyes, she could gleam the utter surprise reflected in his look. “Show me what?”

 

“How I touch myself.” She sat on the bed, slowly parting her legs, allowing him to glimpse her underwear. Her short skirt granted him an ample view of the flimsy white cotton panties, soaked as they were with her arousal.

 

“Only if I join you,” Ben told her, his nimble fingers now fumbling with his jeans as he attempted to unbutton them.

 

With a flick of her wrist, Rey gestured him to approach her. “I’ll help you.”

 

Ben obliged, striding over to her until his crotch was mere inches away from her eager face. She cupped his member, marveling at how hard and big it was.

 

She’d always known, deep down, that he would be huge just based on his towering height alone. But, to actually hold him like this, it became clear her fantasies had not done him justice. With a secret smile, she squeezed Ben gently through the thick fabric of his jeans, eliciting a strangled moan.

 

“You tease,” he breathed.

 

She chuckled then, her hands making quick work of the offending buttons, pulling down his pants and boxers with ease.

 

Soon enough, his cock jutted out proudly, hard and incredibly large.

 

“You’re huge,” she marveled, staring at his head, already leaking with precum.

 

Licking her lips, she wrapped her hand around his length, knowing full well she would be unable to close her fingers due to his remarkable size.

 

It only took a second for her to realize how right she was, yet his extraordinary girth did not deter her from touching him, stroking his arousal ever so gently as his breath quickened.

 

“I’m not going to last long if you do that,” he warned, his wild gaze darkened with desire.

 

“I’ll let you come inside me,” she promised, brushing her thumb across the flared head, spreading precum over it. “Whichever hole you want.”

 

“Fuck,” he grunted as she worked him with her thumb.

 

“But first,” she began, withdrawing her hand and flashing him a radiant smile. “We need to get you out of these clothes.”

 

Rey leaned back, using her hands to support her weight on the mattress as she sat to enjoy the show.

 

“Take off your clothes," she commanded.

 

Ben's shirt was gone in an instant, his corded muscles finally free for her perusal. “Do you like what you see, Rey?”

 

She wet her lips, her hands already rushing to unbutton her own shirt in response, feeling immensely proud as his breath hitched at the sight of her white bra. “After you’re done taking your clothes off,” she replied, tossing her shirt on the floor. “I’ll let you undress me.”

 

Soon enough, Ben stripped himself until he was completely nude, his gaze eager for her undivided attention. Rey stood up and turned around, giving him the freedom to unzip her skirt. He did just that, and soon enough her skirt and bra joined the other clothes on the floor, strewn across the thick blue and grey carpet.

 

Then, with a smile, Rey toed off her shoes, and finally faced him - just as naked as he, basking in how hungrily he devoured her body with his eyes.

 

“Come,” she said as she raised her hand, the invitation clear. “We have a few hours to ourselves before you sign all the papers. Then this place will truly be yours.”

 

Ben took her offer, his large palm covering her small one with its heat. “Then we should celebrate,” he said, letting her lead him to the bed. “On a deal well struck.”

 

His hands were on her breasts as soon as they lay down on the bed, massaging her aching skin with his palms. “You have no idea how much I thought about doing this,” he murmured, his thumbs circling her nipples until they hardened.

 

Rey sighed, stretched on the bed, her elbows digging into the mattress. “Did you take them in your mouth too?”

 

Ben chuckled at that, pinching one of her buds until she whimpered with arousal. “Let me show you.”

 

He climbed on top of her and his mouth eagerly lapped each nipple, grazing the sensitive areas with his teeth. In response, Rey moaned, her clever hands darting in between their flushed bodies to play with herself.

 

Rey’s folds throbbed, bereft at the lack of attention. When she finally parted them with her fingers, circling the entrance to her tight channel with her forefinger, the relief coursing through her body washed over her like a tidal wave. She moaned loudly, her head thrashing against the pillow.

 

“Show me how you touch yourself, Rey,” Ben said, abandoning her hardened nipples to look at her. Rey's eyes sought his, and the sheer awe reflected in his gaze sent a new flood of arousal pooling at her core.

 

He palmed his erection, stroking it as he maneuvered himself to rest on his side. He supported his weight by resting his elbow on the thick mattress, his wicked gaze never once leaving hers. At the sight of his arousal, Rey slipped two fingers inside her drenched core, furiously pumping herself until she hit that sweet spot that always made her moan loudest. She repeated the movement until she felt herself go over the edge, the speed of her release astonishing her to the core.

 

Encouraged by her strokes and Ben’s eager gaze, Rey cried out wantonly, gushing all over her hand.

 

“Fuck,” she heard Ben curse, his eyes darting between her face and her core, stretched as it was by her small fingers. His own pleasure lay forgotten, as his hand stilled on his erection. “You’re amazing.”

 

She gave him a wide smile, enchanted by his simple praise.

 

“Stay right there,” Ben said, shifting his position so that he could settle between her legs.

 

Parting her thighs, he looked at her as if she were royalty. “So beautiful,” Ben murmured, his hand eager as he removed her fingers from inside her soaked opening. 

 

His tongue darted out to taste her essence, and the sight of him enjoying her most intimate sign of pleasure send tingles coursing all through Rey’s body.

 

“Ben,” she moaned as he finished drinking her in.

 

“Let me pleasure you, Rey,” he pleaded, letting her hand rest on her stomach.

 

His voice was so soft, and his eyes were so incredibly wide, as if he were asking her to allow him the greatest of honors. The thought empowered her, sending spikes of renewed arousal which took root somewhere in her chest, where her heart fluttered like the wings of a bird.

 

“Take me in your mouth, Ben,” Rey said, her breath labored like she’d run a marathon to enjoy this simple pleasure. “Make me yours.”

 

He did just that, his tongue lapping at her core with indescribable hunger. Rey tilted her head back, a ravenous whimper resonating through the still room at the first contact between his mouth and her aching folds.

 

Ben nurtured her in response, making love to her core with his plush mouth, teasing and testing her tight entrance with his tongue. Every movement sent her closer and closer to the edge of something wondrous, a jagged peak that waited for her brave leap – a swift and pleasurable dive into the simmering waters below.

 

His tongue was soon joined by his large fingers. He slipped two of them at once in her tight hole, stretching Rey with the most enjoyable ache she’d ever experienced. Then, when the tip of Ben’s longest finger touched her sweet spot, her hips jerked in response, the pleasure almost too good to bear. He replicated his movements, now fully aware of how she liked to be touched, and he alternated between using his clever tongue and his deft fingers, bringing her to the brink of an eruption with each passing moment.

 

In the broad and bustling daylight, she could only feel Ben. She was awed by the intoxicating movement of his fingers inside her entrance, and she found delight in how his wicked tongue tasted her core as it were the finest delicacy. And, most of all, she soared when the prickling of his stubble brushed across her inner thighs - as he went down on her with gusto and savoured her essence.

 

As Ben continued to pleasure her, Rey journeyed closer and closer to her release. With that knowledge in mind, her moans intensified, echoing through the sparsely furnished room like a song.

 

Her climax washed through her like a raging thunderstorm, and she gushed all over Ben’s mouth, allowing his eager tongue to drink her in. Rey’s thighs trembled from the shock of her release, and Ben steadied her with one hand as he milked her from her high. He gave her the time she needed to recover, allowing her entrance to tighten around his fingers as his tongue flicked her sensitive folds.

 

“That was amazing,” she panted once he withdrew, raising his head to look at her face from between her thighs.

 

Ben flashed her a smile, his own satisfaction etched on his features. His lips were moist, and his chin glistened with the proof of her arousal.

 

“Now it’s your turn,” Rey added, attempting to use her elbows to support herself, glancing as Ben trailed lazy kisses on her thighs. “I want you to come inside me.”

 

He looked up, his wide gaze suddenly bashful. “Do you have a condom? I wasn’t exactly expecting this to happen.”

 

 _Damn it_. She shook her head in response. “I’m just as surprised as you are,” she replied, biting her lower lip. “I’m not on the pill either.”

 

“It’s okay,” Ben assured her.

 

He then positioned himself so that he rested on his knees, his incredibly large and hard arousal complicating the attempt. “We can think about me another time. This is all for you, Rey.”

 

“No,” she exclaimed, the protest reverberating in the room like thunder. “There is… another way for you to come inside me.”

   

 

~*~

 

 

Rey dampened her lips, mustering the courage to voice the fantasy she’d nurtured somewhere in the deepest corner of her mind. “I’m clean,” she said.

 

He blinked twice, clearly not quite certain she was sure of what she had just implied. “I’m clean too,” Ben replied.

 

Flashing him a bright smile, Rey positioned herself on her knees, her lower legs digging into the mattress.

 

“But only if you’re sure, Rey,” he said. “I won’t do this unless you want me to.”

 

In response, one of Rey’s hands moved to his lower body and she gripped his large cock, her fingers unable to wrap themselves around his girth. The thought should have frightened her, as she’d never done something like _that_ before, but Rey found the prospect of his size exciting. The thought of how well he would stretch her made Rey's folds clench, her core moistening once more with her desire.

 

The moment she touched his length, Ben’s gruff breath hitched. His brown eyes darkened with renewed yearning, sending another wave of arousal coursing through her already heated body. Ben's size did not deter Rey from stroking his considerable length, from showing him what she wanted him to do before they had to leave.

 

“I want to,” she answered in a firm voice. “I can take all of you, Ben. I’m not a fragile thing. I’m made of sterner stuff.”

 

Having clearly understood her message, Ben chuckled, a low and seductive sound tinged with understanding. Wasting no time, he flipped Rey over so that her belly rested on the mattress. The silky sheets kissed her hardened nipples, and the soft pillow caressed her flushed cheek – all in preparation for the delicious feeling of being stretched, of being utterly filled by the man who had been the object of her fantasies for months.

 

With endless vigor, Ben lifted her hips and parted her legs, tracing her now throbbing entrance with his clever fingers. He slipped two digits inside her, making Rey moan into the pillow. Tears of joy trailed down her flushed cheeks, dampening the pristine fabric.

 

“Yes, please,” she gasped as Ben’s digits hit that spot that made her toes curl, her mind at ease with the knowledge that she was in very safe hands. “I want you so much, Ben.”

 

 _Nobody will ever touch me like this_ , she said to herself as Ben pumped his thick fingers in and out of her, hitting the bundle of sensitive nerves each time with the tip of his longest digit.

 

“How do you want me to take you Rey?” he asked, his tone impossibly soft considering their current situation. “What have you been dreaming about all these months.”

 

Rey simply moaned in response, her mind too focused on reaching her peak to formulate an answer. In her fantasies, he took her in every conceivable way, bringing her to the brink of madness with his insatiable appetite and her eager demands.

 

“Where do you want me to fuck you, Rey?” he resumed, continuing to move his fingers inside her tight hole, stretching her with each thrust. “I’ll do anything you ask me as long as I get to be inside you, Rey. You have no idea how much I want you.”

 

Hearing Ben’s heated confession unleashed another wave of arousal, and she coated his fingers with her moisture.

 

“You’re so wet for me, Rey,” he said, his voice tinged with awe. “Just as I’d always dreamed you would be. Tell me, sweetheart, how do you want me to fuck you?”

 

“Hard,” she breathed as his fingers touched her sweet spot. “Fuck me hard, Ben.”

 

He slipped a third digit inside her and obliged, each powerful thrust eliciting a loud moan from the back of her throat. Then, with his other hand, Ben started pumping himself, and she would not have heard him if not for his groans.

 

Intrigued, Rey craned her neck, staring in awe at his length and the bliss coating the depths of his eyes. A feeling of pride swept over her at the knowledge that she was the root of his arousal, and the emotion increased her own awakening – a rising wave hurrying to shore.

 

Her climax washed over her in an instant and she cried out his name, her vision dimming in the broad daylight. Rey closed her eyes to ride out her release, her moans subsiding into small whimpers as a new set of blissful tears prickled at the corners of her eyes.

 

Then, all too soon, Ben’s nimble fingers withdrew. Rey whimpered at the loss, her eyelids fluttering open in a flash. Bereft, she propped on her elbows, fully prepared to give him a piece of her mind, to demand that he fill her up again.

 

However, any complaint she might have had stopped when she felt his fingers coating her other entrance with the slickness of her arousal.

 

With a secret smile, she realized what he had in mind next, and a fresh wave of heat drenched her throbbing mound. She had fingered herself _there_ numerous times, dreaming it was Ben who stretched her so she would be able to accept him as easily as possible. Her folds clenched at the thought that now she would finally take all of him in that particular place.

 

With care, Ben parted her ass cheeks and slipped a wet finger in her tight hole. Rey gave a contented sigh, and she wiggled her behind in response, wanting him to move faster.

 

“Do you want this?” Ben murmured, his voice hoarse.

 

“Yes,” she exclaimed, lifting her behind as much as she could, setting all meaningless pretense behind. “I want you to fuck my ass, Ben."

 

His other hand, the one that he had used to pump himself just moments ago, came to her hips to steady her. He chuckled as he withdrew his finger.

 

“Stop teasing me,” she complained. “I’ve wanted this for months.”

 

“I know,” Ben replied, his gaze soft and searching, making her heart flutter like a hummingbird’s wings. “I feel the same way. I want to fuck your ass until you scream my name. I want to come inside you with your name on my lips.”

 

And with that, he leaned forward, setting his mouth on her back hole. Ben tasted her, spreading ripples of heat all over Rey’s impossibly flushed frame. He slipped his tongue inside, coating and preparing her to receive him as only he knew how, acquainted as he was with every part of her body. Meanwhile, one of his hands sneaked to stroke her swollen folds, making her whimper with sheer and unencumbered pleasure.

 

“I want you inside me,” Rey demanded in between her moans, her voice hoarse and pleading.

 

Like the nurturing lover he was, Ben gave her one final lick before slipping a finger inside her second hole, coating it with her arousal. Visibly satisfied by how easily she accepted him, Ben added a second one, letting Rey enjoy the feeling of being stretched in this way.

 

“Have you ever touched yourself this way?” Ben asked her, his gaze focused on her parted lips.

 

She simply nodded, unable to piece together a reply, the feeling of having his large fingers inside her back hole too pleasurable to think of anything else.

 

He wrapped his free hand around his cock, stroking himself at a leisurely pace. “Did you think of me while doing it?”

 

Nodding again, Rey’s tongue darted out to wet her lips.

 

“Say it,” he demanded, as he moved his fingers inside her tight hole, eliciting a strangled moan.

 

“Y-yes,” she cried out, her entrance milking his large digits, demanding to be stretched further. “I thought of you,” she whimpered as his fingers entered her even further. “Only you.”

 

From the corner of her eye, Rey watched his lips curl up in a satisfied smile. With a grunt, Ben stopped pumping himself and planted his large palm on one of her ass cheeks, caressing her skin in circular motions.

 

“Slap it,” Rey blurted out, her wild gaze fixed on his mesmerizing movement.

 

His lips parted, as if he hadn’t registered her request.

 

“Spank me, Ben,” she repeated, wiggling her behind to prove her point.

 

Wetting his lips, Ben obliged and spanked her ass with a quick gesture. She moaned in response, her tight hole clenching around his large fingers.

 

“You feel so good,” she panted, giving him a satisfied smile. “My dreams don’t do you justice.”

 

Her gaze then focused on his already aroused cock. His thick length seemed to harden even further at the sound of her praise, and her heart swelled with pride and something impossibly warm and soothing. The feeling took root inside her chest, like the long-awaited appearance of the sun after a lengthy thunderstorm.  

 

Soon enough, Rey was pliant enough to take him fully, and Ben slipped his fingers out of her puckered hole. He replaced them with the head of his arousal, large and ready for the relief Rey knew only she could give. Ben prodded her entrance, making her squirm in anticipation for the sheer pleasure that she knew would come.

 

Steadying her hips, Ben slowly began entering her inch by inch. He was so big and full, and Rey pushed back against him, moaning in pleasure as her body strained to fit him, determined to challenge itself to this new experience.

 

“So tight,” Ben murmured, his voice tinged with awe, straining as much as she was. “You are so perfect, my love.”

 

Rey smiled at the new endearment. It dawned on her how easily she could unravel him if she wished to, how even underneath him she held all the power.

 

“I’ve only ever wanted you,” he confessed. Softening his gaze, he beheld her as if she were a goddess, and the sheer thought of that made Rey keen to bring him to completion. To revel in the beauty and passion of his confession.

 

“Show me,” she demanded. Though her voice was merely a murmur, sheer strength resided in its core, radiating with each reverberation.

 

With one final push, he buried himself inside her back hole to the hilt, and Rey heard him groan in satisfaction, as if he had finally come home.

 

He then stilled for a few moments, letting her adjust to his size. Rey closed her eyes for a couple of brief seconds, pausing to take in this new feeling of having someone inside her in such an intimate way.

 

And not just any someone.

 

This was Ben. Her Ben. The only man she’d ever wanted to know her body this closely, to touch every inch of her aroused skin in this irresistible manner. To fuck her ass and come inside her with a vengeance.

 

Rey opened her eyes, craning her neck to look in his own wild gaze. “I want you, Ben,” she said. “Make me yours.”

 

At long last, he began moving in and out, gripping her hips to steady her. Rey heard him moan in sheer pleasure, and she was overcome with delight that she had the power to make him feel this way. A strong feeling of pride and possessiveness surged within her at the thought that she had been the only one to awaken this pleasure within him.

 

 _There will be no other_ , the thought slithered inside Rey's mind, and awareness that this applied to them both simmered inside her aroused body, blooming inside her like a bright flower.

 

Ben’s strokes grew in intensity, and with each movement he seemed to awaken a new part of her that Rey had thought would remain dormant forever. She began to feel an urge to touch herself, to rub her throbbing clit in wild circles.

 

He must have anticipated her need as well, as he always did, for one of his hands left her hips to sneak between his legs. However, Rey was faster and, swatting his hand away, she gave him the silent message she could handle herself.

 

Emboldened by the mixture of their loud moans, Rey began playing with herself the way she’d shown Ben earlier. In the back of her mind, she knew Ben would be watching her with rapt attention, and the thought spread tremors through her in waves – incessant quivers that matched the boldness of her strokes and his thrusts.

 

Ben complied without any fuss, and Rey got wetter and wetter at the thought of how easily he knew she could look after her needs as well. Meanwhile, Ben continued pumping into her tight hole, holding her hips steady with one hand. His other hand explored her body, resting on the breasts he had so lovingly massaged earlier. He pinched her right nipple and the small bud hardened under his attention, making Rey squirm with delight.

 

“Harder,” Rey demanded as her own strokes intensified, her release somewhere just out of reach, requiring one final push to make her burst.

 

Ben pinched her nipple again and she cried out in approval.

 

“Come with me,” he breathed as her moans intensified along with his own, eager to match the strength of his impending release.

 

As Ben’s thrusts became more frenzied, Rey stroked herself harder, knowing full well how close he was to climaxing. His free hand left her right nipple, intent on focusing on the task at hand.

 

Soon enough, Ben rested both hands on her hips and, from the corner of her eyes, Rey saw him spread her ass cheeks. His hungry gaze settled on the spot where, at long last, he had entered her fully. Awe, pride, and sheer arousal mixed together in his heated look, and Rey was overcome with a new wave of intense feelings that empowered her to the core.

 

With those thoughts in mind, she finally came undone, just as Ben shouted his own release. They murmured each other’s names as if they had sent a prayer to the heavens, grateful for the unbreakable communion between their bodies and souls.

 

Milking him to completion, Rey gave a deep and satisfied sigh. Once his member softened inside her puckered hole, Ben withdrew, his large shaft bathed by her wetness.

 

 _I took him so well_ , Rey marveled, gazing as his hands trembled when he stroked her behind. He leaned forward, planting a kiss on each ass cheek, his brown eyes pooling with gratitude. Then, he looked up at her with reverence, his mouth parted, not quite certain what to say.

 

Intrigued by his reaction, Rey gave him an encouraging smile. The corners of his lips curled up to match her own gesture, satisfaction etched on his features.

 

“Was it good for you?” Ben asked, his breathing hoarse.

 

Rey’s eyes prickled with tears, overwhelmed by his soft voice and soothing touch. “It was perfect.”

 

He settled her hips down on the mattress, caressing the spot where he'd spanked her, his hands still shaking from what she believed was the strength of his release.

 

“Then why are you crying?” Ben asked, his large body leaning forward, his sensitive face a breadth away from her upper back.

 

His soft lips touched her quivering skin, trailing kisses across her shoulder blades.

 

“I don’t want this to end.”

 

He looked up, studying her features with a curious gaze. “Who says it has to?” he retorted, resting his hands on the mattress for support, his large palms settled inches away from the sides of her body.

 

Rey turned her body around to face him. Her flushed skin glistened with sweat, hair sticking to her forehead, her waterproof mascara close to giving in under the shattering impact of her release. She knew she looked completely and utterly ravished, and she did not mind that at all, her heart pounding at Ben’s words.

 

“It doesn’t have to end,” he resumed, his voice etched with certainty. “I don’t want to let you go, Rey.”

 

“I don’t want to let you go either,” she murmured, her voice trembling with emotion. “W-what we just did meant a lot to me.”

 

Ben inched his face closer, the tip of his nose touching her own. “I know.”

 

Her lover’s soothing breath bathed her skin in affection and reassurance. “I feel the same way,” he then whispered as his lips claimed her own with eagerness, his tongue darting out to taste her.

 

Rey parted her mouth and welcomed him anew, marveling at the contrast between the strength of his body and the sheer warmth radiating through his muscular frame.

 

In the fading sunlight, he kissed her again, worshiping her body with his touch as if she were a queen.

 

 

FIN

 

 

\--

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Readers! If you got this far, I hope you liked my first Modern AU. My prompt for this fic was "massage therapist", so I pray I delivered the goods. :P Comments and kudos are always welcome and valued by yours truly. I hope everyone has a great day/evening/night! <3


End file.
